


Mine (And Mine Alone)

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Hubert von Vestra, Biting, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Ferdinand von Aegir, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-War, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Despite Hubert’s scent following Ferdinand wherever he went, far too many arrogant Alphas have tried flirting with Ferdinand--making passes at him and attempting to sway him with the reminder that arealAlpha could satisfy Ferdinand; not his Beta husband and almost-mate of nearly three years.(Written for the FE3H Kink Meme over on Dreamwidth!)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189
Collections: Anonymous





	Mine (And Mine Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Beta Hubert/Omega Ferdinand
> 
> Exactly what it says in the title. Not super picky either about what happens, but it HAS to be Beta Hubert and Omega Ferdinand.
> 
> Bonus: Hubert feeling a bit possessive over his lovely husband and mate."
> 
> Hope you like it anon! This is the first time I've tried writing an A/B/O fic <3

Hubert considers himself to be the typical Beta.

He's said to be on the more _aggressive_ side according to the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force, but Hubert believes he must be in order to cut a bloody path for his Lady. Most Vestras are aggressive anyhow--regardless of what secondary gender they have.

Unfortunately, society as it is now still looked at your secondary gender first before anything.

Hubert doesn't mind people deferring to Lady Edelgard; she is an Alpha and their Emperor. Among the Black Eagles, she is their pack leader and top Alpha. No, Hubert doesn't mind it when people ignore him in favor of Lady Edelgard. It’s his job to remain in the shadows, taking out unseen threats before they have the chance to strike her down.

The only times Hubert has a problem with being ignored is when others have the audacity to try and flirt with _his_ Omega in his presence.

Despite Hubert’s scent following Ferdinand wherever he went, far too many arrogant Alphas have tried flirting with Ferdinand--making passes at him and attempting to sway him with the reminder that a _real_ Alpha could satisfy Ferdinand; not his Beta husband and almost-mate of nearly three years.

(How wrong they are to think that only an Alpha can sexually satisfy his partner. Hubert’s tactical mind has allowed him to explore many, _many_ possibilities with Ferdinand in ways that keeps their sex life exciting. Ferdinand’s heats, too, aren’t an inconvenience when there are toys available to facilitate knotting while Hubert lavishes attention on Ferdinand in other ways.)

It's infuriating to say the least. He can only imagine how uncomfortable it makes Ferdinand though. The lewd comments directed towards their Prime Minister had him seething, to the point where Hubert would remind those pesky Alphas to _back off_.

Humans, regardless of their secondary gender, all shared the same fear of getting threatened at knife-point in the middle of the night by a man whose reputation precedes him.

It seemed _some_ Alphas got the message though. Lady Edelgard hadn't been too pleased at the time, but she didn't stop him. Hubert knew if someone tried flirting with her fellow Alpha, Byleth, she would be angry.

Other Alphas, though, still weren't getting the message.

Hubert pushed Ferdinand harder against the wall, bringing their lips together into a bruising kiss. Ferdinand moaned lowly in the back of his throat, trying to keep up with the pace. Hubert growled under his breath when he felt Ferdinand grab a hold of Hubert’s waist and bring their hips together, grinding against him.

“Someone is rather eager,” Hubert purred, pulling away to catch his breath. Ferdinand smirked in response, continuing the motion and causing Hubert to curse under his breath. “Flames, you’re exquisite.”

“I try,” Ferdinand teased, smirking a bit. His face looked flushed, shivering a bit as Hubert’s hands trailed underneath his shirt. “A-ah… Hubert…”

Hubert started nipping at Ferdinand’s scent gland, causing the amber haired man to moan louder. He was struck by Ferdinand’s fruity scent filling the alcove they found, the smell of apples and his favorite tea prominent.

“That’s going to leave a mark,” Ferdinand complained, but made no move to stop him. Hubert murmured a ‘good boy’ in Ferdinand’s neck when the younger man bared his neck further to him, exposing more skin. “Oh goodness-- Hubert--!”

Hubert brushed one of his thumbs over Ferdinand’s nipple, stimulating it with circular motions. Ferdinand whined, arching into the touch and using one of his free hands to grab a hold of the back of Hubert’s head, tightening his grip on Hubert’s hair.

“Perhaps I want to leave some marks,” Hubert stated, pulling back for a moment. He trailed his other hand down Ferdinand’s waist, coming down to cup Ferdinand’s backside and giving it a squeeze. “Perhaps I want to let those pesky fools out there know _who_ exactly you belong to.”

Hubert chuckled as he felt Ferdinand shiver. Despite the redhead’s independent streak, he knew Ferdinand also enjoyed it when Hubert got a little bit possessive. He was positively delighted the first time they scented each other once it became safe; the threat of Those Who Slither in the Dark gone. He typically wore outfits without high collars now, making it easier for Hubert to do an impromptu scent marking.

It sedated a part of Hubert that he didn’t know existed until he and Ferdinand started getting to act like an all but official mated pair. It drove him mad too when Ferdinand wore silk coakers to certain events, accentuating his neck and making it hard for Hubert not to want to bite the spot he had scoped out already for the inevitable mating mark.

Like now, he thought, gaze falling to the light blue piece of cloth lying on the ground. It was the first thing Hubert tore off when he finally found them a place to be alone and away from those leering gazes from those stupid Alphas. Funny enough, it was also the first thing Ferdinand had asked him to help him with tonight, aside from the low ponytail holding his hair back with a white ribbon. 

That, too, would have to go if Hubert wanted the full experience of running his fingers through Ferdinand’s long and soft hair.

“Someone might see us,” Ferdinand protested weakly, grinding his ass back into Hubert’s hand.

“Good, _let them_ ,” Hubert grunted, continuing to leave bite marks down the column of Ferdinand’s neck. “It’s about time those fools got the message.”

Ferdinand whined in response, closing his eyes and letting his mouth hang open, soft panting escaping past his lips.

“Would you let me, Ferdinand?” Hubert purred, unbuttoning the front of Ferdinand’s shirt and nipping at the exposed collarbone. “Would you let me fuck you in front of some unsuspecting Alpha? Let them see how good I make you feel?”

“Yes,” Ferdinand breathed, gripping Hubert’s hair tightly. “Yes… Hubert-- I--”

“I bet your scent would drive them mad,” Hubert continued, continuing to play with Ferdinand’s nipple. He quickly nipped the other one, causing Ferdinand to cry out. “I bet they would love to know how you smell in heat, the mix of apples and milk filling the room as you’re just _begging_ to be breeded.” Ferdinand whined, bringing his free hand up to his mouth to try and stifle the noises he was making. 

Hubert growled, removing his hand from Ferdinand’s ass and grabbing his arm, bringing it above Ferdinand’s head. “No, no, no, darling,” Hubert purred. “I want to hear every little noise you make.”

“Hubert…” Ferdinand whimpered. He paused, biting his bottom lip. “ _Hubert._ ”

“Do you want to get bred, Ferdinand?” Hubert whispered into Ferdinand’s ear, grinding his crotch against Ferdinand’s, causing both of them to groan. “Do you want to be filled with my seed? Carry my pups? I bet you would look absolutely lovely swelling with our children.”

“Yes,” Ferdinand cooed, breathing hard. “Yes, I would-- I want that so badly Hubert.” He let go of Hubert’s hair and grabbed Hubert’s crotch with his free hand, whining when he felt the bulge in front of Hubert’s trousers. “Hubert--”

“In do time, darling,” Hubert purred, kissing the side of Ferdinand’s head. “I promise the next time your heat comes around, I’ll make sure it’s impossible for you not to be carrying my litter.”

“I’d like that,” Ferdinand responded, eyes fluttering in bliss. He removed his hand then and moved for Hubert’s belt, trying to unfasten it. “I want that more than anything--”

 _“I would too,”_ Hubert thought, growling as he felt Ferdinand begin pulling down his pants. He let go of Ferdinand’s other hand, which immediately went to help with the task. He hissed as he felt the cool air of the hallway hit his cock and then groaned as Ferdinand spread the pre-cum across his cock, moving his hand up and down to jerk him off. “Ferdinand--”

“You’re mine too, Hubert,” Ferdinand murmured, eyes trained on Hubert’s cock. “You’re _mine_ , no one elses. My mate; my husband.”

“Yes,” Hubert groaned, cock twitching in Ferdinand’s hand at the words. “I swear, the next time you’re in heat I will make that mate part official. I would put my mark right here,” To emphasize his point, Hubert nipped harder at the spot between Ferdinand’s neck and shoulder, located on his left side. “Right where everyone can see it.”

“Hubert…!” Ferdinand whined, baring his neck in submission. “I-- Oh Goddess, I would love that.”

It was a good thing then that Ferdinand’s heat was coming up, which was what perhaps set off Hubert’s protective instinct tonight when one of those arrogant Alphas tried coming onto Ferdinand tonight. The man learned quickly not to touch what was his, the knife stab in his hand was going to be a constant reminder of the fact.

Two weeks, Hubert thought, unbuckling Ferdinand’s trousers and stuffing one of his hands into the pocket of his jacket. Two more weeks until they would be officially mated.

He found a bottle of vulnery instead, which would have to do for now. He grabbed a hold of the cork with his teeth, pulling it off with a pop. Hubert coated his fingers with the liquid, spreading it around and warming it up. Thankfully, Ferdinand’s undergarments went down with his trousers, making it one less step for Hubert.

Bringing one finger around, Hubert cupped Ferdinand’s backside and pulled one cheek away, causing Ferdinand to momentarily lose the rhythm he was working on his cock. Circling one finger around the rim, Hubert pushed the first finger in slowly, listening for any signs of discomfort from Ferdinand. He heard Ferdinand hiss at the intrusion, but relaxed not too long after, allowing Hubert more access.

Hubert circled the first finger around the inside, thrusting it in and out of the tight heat that was enveloping it. At Ferdinand’s impatient whines, he brought the second one in slowly, plunging both fingers inside and scissoring him open. The act had Ferdinand spreading his legs apart wider and ass to clench around his fingers, bringing one hand up to grip at his shoulder and arch his back against the wall.

Slowly, he slipped a third finger inside and crooked his fingers, sliding across Ferdinand’s prostate and causing the amber haired man to cry out loudly in pleasure.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand groaned, grabbing the vulnery from Hubert’s other hand pouring the last of the contents on Hubert’s cock, stroking it and coating it with the substance. “Hubert, darling, I’m ready. I want you to--”

“I’m more than happy to fuck you, Ferdinand,” Hubert groaned, removing his fingers and pushing Ferdinand’s hand away from his cock, grabbing a hold of it and lining himself up. His other hand gripped tightly at Ferdinand’s waist, without a doubt leaving bruises tomorrow morning.

Slowly, Hubert pushed in and brought the tip to Ferdinand’s rim and snapped his hips, plunging inside. Hubert groaned, burying his head in Ferdinand’s neck and giving a pleased purr when he heard Ferdinand cry out in pleasure. He started rolling his hips, thrusting in and out of Ferdinand with a steady rhythm, groaning every time Ferdinand’s ass clenched around his length.

Ferdinand moaned with every powerful thrust Hubert’s gaze, grip on his shoulders tightening and eyes closed in bliss. His exposed chest was flushed, mouth hanging open as he let the moans spill out unabashed. Pearls of sweat dripped down Ferdinand’s chest at the warmth between them, making his chest glister prettily in the pale moonlight that spilled out from the cracked curtain nearby.

He looked absolutely beautiful. His beautiful, wonderful, mate--

“Just like this,” Hubert breathed into Ferdinand’s neck. “Can you imagine, Ferdinand? A whole week of just _this_? Me, filling your greedy little hole with my cock? Using those knotting toys to help take off the edge only to get right back to feeling something longer and _better_? And me, filling you to the brim with my seed? I bet it would all just gush out from being too full. We would definitely need a plug if we’re going to make sure you’re nice and breeded--” 

Ferdinand’s whine cut him off, pulling Hubert closer to his chest and practically sobbing at the mental image. “Please--” Ferdinand cried out, grinding back against Hubert. “Please- I want that. I want that so badly, Hubert. I want your pups, no one else's--”

Suddenly, Hubert bit down at Ferdinand’s scent gland, causing the smell of apples and sex to mix together. Ferdinand cried out one more time in bliss before coming between them, staining his chest and Hubert’s dress shirt in semen. Hubert came too from Ferdinand’s ass clenching around his cock, thrusting deeply one last time and groaning lowly in Ferdinand’s neck as he filled Ferdinand’s insides with his cum.

The two stood there, panting and breathing in the same air between them. Hubert felt Ferdinand bring his hands up to Hubert’s face, gently pulling him away from Ferdinand’s neck and placing a kiss on their open mouths, tongue sliding along the bottom of his lip before plunging inside of Hubert’s mouth.

Hubert groaned, grip tightening on Ferdinand’s hips. His cock felt sensitive though, so he supposed now would have to be the time to pull out before they continued onto a second round.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand breathed, pulling away from the kiss and smoothing his thumb along the edge of Hubert’s jaw. “Saints, I love you.”

Hubert smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Ferdinand’s forehead as he pulled away. “The feeling is quite mutual.”

Catching their breaths, Hubert pulled up his undergarments and trousers, placing the buckle back around his waist. He moved to help Ferdinand with his undergarments and trousers as well while the amber haired man buttoned up his shirt. Unfortunately, there was no way they could go back to the party in this state, not without having to explain to Lady Edelgard _why_ they looked the way they did.

Hubert’s eyes gazed upon the tiny bite marks on Ferdinand’s chest and neck, licking his lips as they disappeared underneath the material of Ferdinand’s shirt. Apparently, Ferdinand caught his staring and gave a teasing smirk, showing off his neck to Hubert.

Hubert groaned at the action, but he needed to refrain himself from doing anything further. They could continue this once they were away from any prying eyes that might stumble across them in this wing of the Imperial Palace.

He made a mental note to apologize to Lady Edelgard tomorrow for their sudden disappearance, but for now he and Ferdinand were going to continue down the hallway and to their shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  In case anyone is curious:  
> Alphas: Edelgard, F!Byleth, Petra, Caspar  
> Betas: Hubert, Linhardt  
> Omegas: Ferdinand, Dorothea, Bernadetta
> 
>   
>  Okay bye <3  
> 


End file.
